EL ÚNICO
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: El corazón de una mujer es tan inmenso como el mar... puedes querer a muchas personas, pero amar... a una sola...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas!

Si, se que no tengo perdon de nadie... pero en verdad esto me vino a la mente y no pude dejar de desarrollarlo... lo siento si tengo mis otros fics abandonados... no tengo inspiración para ellos por el momento... pero prometo ponerme a pensarle para que me salga algo muy bueno... lo juro.

La verdad es que me encanta Severus Snape, y cómo dejar de escribir sobre las serpientes mayores?, sinceramente es una falta de respeto, no les parece?...anyway, espero sepan comprenderme... y aguantarme...

Saludos a mis amigas... a todas las quiero... y las extraño mucho... ya saben quienes son...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece... todo es de JK... solamente algunos personajes son de mi entera propiedad...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**¿Nervios antes de la boda?**

Una hermosa mujer vestida de novia se acerca al balcón, contemplando lo que dentro de poco, será la ceremonia de su boda, una boda tan esperada como comentada en el mundo mágico.

No es que ella sea una celebridad, pero la persona con la que se casa no es precisamente la más querida por nadie, basta con decir que muchas fueron las personas que le dijeron que estaba en un error, y otras tantas, las que le retiraron hasta la palabra, al saber con quien pensaba compartir su vida.

Mientras suspira y trata de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su estómago, los recuerdos llegan como torrente hacia su cabeza y las lágrimas amenazan con salir a raudales.

Flash Back-

Cuando Allison Valerius llego a Hogwarts, no se impresionó por su imponente estructura, ni por la incómoda profundidad de su lago negro, ni aún por la presencia del enorme calamar que habitaba en él.

Tampoco se impresionó cuando entró al Gran Comedor acompañada de cientos de niños de primero, listos y reunidos en filas para la selección de las casas.

Ni mucho menos cuando una vieja profesora la miró de arriba hacia abajo por entre sus gafas, inspeccionándola con un gesto enjuto y serio.

Ella no era impresionable.

No.

A sus trece años, ella ya había estado anteriormente en otra escuela de magia (el Instituto Salem de Magia y Hechicería, en EUA, para ser exactos) y la enorme construcción que era su antigua escuela no le pedía nada a Hogwarts.

Pero cuando fue llamada por la misma profesora (Mcgonagall esta segura que era su apellido) y caminó frente a la mesa de los profesores para tomar asiento en el pequeño banco frente a todas las mesas repletas de alumnos que esperaban para saber en qué casa sería puesta, sus ojos se cruzaron con unas orbes oscuras llenas de aburrimiento que sin embargo al observarla, brillaron intensamente.

Sin saber cómo, llegó hasta el banquillo, donde le fue colocado un feo y viejo sombrero sobre sus rizos oscuros, mientras en su mente una voz ajena balbuceaba cosas diferentes.

"Umm, si… pequeña Valerius, no serías una Hufflepuff, pues no eres muy tolerante con tu entorno, pero tu mente es un río de sabiduría, quedarías perfecta en Ravenclaw… oh,oh, pero veo que tu corazón es valiente y aventurero, podrías ser una Gryffindor…"

El sombrero se vio entonces interrumpido por los pensamientos de la pequeña:

"¿Quién es él?" dijo la niña.

"El profesor Severus Snape, querida pequeña… ahora si me disculpas…"

"¿Pertenece a alguna casa?" vuelve a interrumpir la niña.

Si el sombrero pudiese rodar los ojos, lo haría, pues la insistencia de la niña se vuelve un poco molesta.

"Es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin" contesta nuevamente el sombrero.

Pero antes de que éste siga con su perorata mental, la niña vuelve a interrumpirle.

"Quiero ir a Slytherin"

El sombrero ve sus pensamientos, es astuta y sagaz, tozuda como ninguna, sabe que no se rendirá hasta que la mande a la casa que ella quiere.

"Pues si eso quieres, pequeña niña, eso obtendrás, aunque pienso que estarías mejor en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw" dice el sombrero, mientras que segundos después grita para asombro de todos los presentes, quienes ya se preguntaban el porque de la demora en su decisión.

-¡Slytherin!-

Una lluvia de aplausos se deja escuchar desde la mesa de las serpientes, mientras la niña baja del banquillo y con un elegante movimiento, hace una reverencia y agradece al sombrero por su elección.

Un instante, un cruce de miradas y ella se dice que esta loca, pues sigue viendo en las orbes oscuras el brillo de la curiosidad bailar intensamente.

Baja la mirada pues siente como si él pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos, y no es que este pensando nada malo, solamente que la forma cómo él la mira la deja sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ella quisiera asistir pero es muy pequeña, "solamente jóvenes mayores de catorce años pueden asistir" dijo la vieja profesora.

Nunca como ese día le ha pesado más tener solamente trece, mientras ve con envidia desde su sala común cómo algunos de sus compañeros mas grandes esperan por sus parejas, todos engalanados, luciendo sus vestidos y túnicas elegantemente para la ocasión.

No le llama la atención la autonombrada Princesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, si, se ve hermosa, pero no es nada del otro mundo, ni ella ni sus amigas, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode, aunque debe admitir que ahora que Millicent esta creciendo se ha vuelto más hermosa, pues su cuerpo esta dejando de ser rellenito para adquirir algunas curvas.

Jamás va a admitir que se ha quedado casi con la boca abierta al contemplar como el trío de plata de cuarto grado, es decir, Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy, se acercan a sus parejas para salir rumbo al baile.

Ni que un repentino calor se extiende por sus extremidades cuando, de improviso, Zabinni la observa y con una sonrisa, le guiña un ojo.

En ese momento siente lo que es tener literalmente la piel ardiendo, pues se ha sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, aunque no es que le guste Zabinni, no, lo que pasa es que la vergüenza de estar en medio de su sala común con su pijama morado de ositos le ha podido mucho. Si, eso debe ser.

Después de un tiempo, cuando todos han salido, sigilosamente cruza la entrada de su sala común, envuelta en una capa de invisibilidad, regalo de su primo Demetrius, o Demy como ella le llama, aunque a él no le guste para nada.

Cuando él se la obsequió, pensó que era el objeto más inútil del mundo, pues ¿quien necesitaría una capa para que no lo notaran?, y aún más, ¿cuándo podría utilizarla?

Se detiene abruptamente en un pasillo, cuando siente a sus espaldas unos silenciosos pasos, se da la vuelta y es entonces cuando ve a Luna, su rubia amiga de Ravenclaw, quien a saltos va dando vueltas por el pasillo, jugando en su mundo de siempre…

Nadie sabe porque la chica nueva de Slytherin y la rara de Ravenclaw son amigas, y francamente a ella no le interesa ir dando explicaciones, son amigas porque sí, porque ella fue la primera niña que le habló en su primera clase cuando nadie más lo hacía, y lo agradece.

Escucha otros pasos más pesados, y un maullido lastimero que le avisa que es el conserje, ese squib tan desagradable que siempre busca castigar a todos por todo.

Camina con prisa hacia Luna, mientras la sujeta de la mano y de un tirón la introduce dentro de la capa, evitando asi que el squib la vea.

Luna se ha quedado muy quieta, seguramente la reconoció en el acto, pues cuando la voltea a ver solamente esta mirándola fijamente, con esos enormes ojos azules que gritan secretos maravillosos y cosas que no existen.

El squib y su gata desaparecieron por el corredor, es entonces cuando se decide a hablar:

-Luna, ¿Qué demonios haces a estas horas fuera de tu sala común?- le reprocha.

-Estaba buscando Nargles-contesta la rubia, mirándola como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además de que quería ver el baile de cerca, me gusta mucho bailar…- dice perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

La pelinegra la mira divertida, esa es su amiga Luna, y aunque todos le digan que esta loca, por ningún motivo quiere que cambie. Hace unos cálculos mentalmente y decide que no hace ningún daño a nadie si se pasan un momento por el Gran Comedor para ver un poco como va el baile.

Con sigilo, emprenden el camino hacia el baile, mientras siente cómo el corazón se le quiere salir por la boca, y rezando para que nadie se percate de su presencia.

Llegan a la puerta, la cual para esas horas ya esta abierta, y ven como los cientos de estudiantes que asistieron a la fiesta de mueven por la pista, algunos saliendo, otros entrando, los observan bailar y moverse al ritmo de la música.

Siente un poco de envidia pero es no le detiene, sabe que algún día ella estará asi también, detrás de ella Luna esta moviéndose de un lado para otro al ritmo de la música, la cual es tan contagiosa que sin darse cuenta, ella también ha estado moviendo los pies.

Ve a lo lejos a Zabinni con su pareja, moviéndose al compás de la música, algo en su vientre se contrae, mientras siente como le hierve la sangre y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hace imposible.

No sabe porqué pero le gustaría lanzarle una maldición a esa rubia que ahora se ríe entre los brazos del moreno.

Llega el momento que ya no le importa si la ven y entonces, saliendo de la protección que le ofrece la capa, se desliza por el pasillo y sale corriendo hacia la seguridad de su sala común, dejando a su rubia amiga estupefacta y envuelta en la capa.

No ha corrido más de cuatro pasillos cuando, antes de llegar a la entrada de la sala común, una fría voz que arrastra las palabras la detiene.

-Pero ¿qué demonios esta haciendo afuera de su habitación a estas horas, señorita Valerius?-

Es él, lo reconoce, tantas veces de haberlo soñado por las noches le impiden olvidar el sonido de su voz, voltea a verlo y ahí esta, como siempre, envuelto en su aire de misterio y oscuridad que la hacen estremecerse de algo que no sabe aún que es, pero le gusta.

No es miedo, pues ella no le teme, es algo más, algo que le sube por la planta de los pies y la recorre por entera, hirviendo en su sangre, calentando su vientre y acelerando su corazón.

-Le hice una pregunta Valerius, ¿Qué hace afuera de su sala común a estas horas?-

Quiere responderle, por Merlín que si quiere, pero la lengua simplemente no le responde, únicamente se queda ahí observándolo extasiada.

Le parece como un sueño vuelto realidad, su cabello oscuro y brillante, el cual ella sabe que no es como todos dicen, debe ser sedoso y suave como una caricia, su piel cetrina, sus ojos oscuros que la miran con ese mismo brillo que la primera vez, su mueca despectiva duramente instalada en su rostro, su cuerpo enfundado en su eterna túnica negra…

Para estos momentos él piensa que a ella le pasa algo, pues lo mira embobada como si fuera un sueño -o una pesadilla diría él- aprovecha entonces para observarla, para intentar saciar la duda que lo corroe desde el primer día que la conoció, desde ese día en que sus ojos imposiblemente grises se clavaron en su persona, atravesando el muro de indiferencia que por tantos años había levantado a su alrededor.

La inocencia que ve en sus ojos lo hace sentirse inquieto, como si la plata en ellos le devolviera su verdadero ser, aquél que hace tantos años dejó atrás, el mismo día que el que era su señor asesinó a la única persona que le había importado en el mundo…

Siente cómo el aire empieza a faltarle, mientras con sus ojos oscuros recorre la extensión del rostro de la niña que tiene frente a sí, su cabello enmarañado, tan oscuro como la noche, sus ojos, orbes plateadas de inocencia que se abren anhelantes, su pequeña nariz, sus carnosos labios sonrosados, su piel pálida y perfecta…

Decide irse antes de cometer una tontería, pero nunca contó con que la magia, de la cual siempre se ha sentido orgulloso, le impediría moverse siquiera.

Con terror observa hacia todos lados, mientras lentamente levanta la vista y como un cubo de agua helada, observa el motivo de su falta de movimiento.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios…?-

Y ahí esta, tan verde como si estuviera recién cortado, burlándose de él, él que solamente quería darle una lección a la pequeña delincuente, él que quería… ya no sabe ni que quería.

Ahora se encuentra en un predicamento, pues sabe que aunque lance miles de hechizos, que grite, chille y patalee, no podrá moverse a menos que bese a esa niña.

¡Besarla!

¡Por Merlín!

Si es apenas una niña…

Ni siquiera quería voltear a verla, sabía bien que tendría una cara de terror y asco, pero en esas circunstancias no había otra cosa que hacer, ya vería Dumbledore cuando saliera de esta...

Viejo chiflado…

"Es mi oportunidad"-pensó la pequeña, quien de asustada y asqueada no tenía nada, algo en su pecho vibraba con violencia haciéndola estremecer de felicidad, como si hubiera ganado el mejor de los premios, como si hubiera aprobado todos sus TIMO´s.

Sabía lo que venía, sabía que él era muchísimo mayor que ella y no le importaba, que no era bueno ni decente estar deseando que su profesor de pociones –y encima jefe de su casa- la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara hasta el cansancio.

Se observaron durante largo tiempo, los ojos de él trataban de escudriñar dentro de la mente de ella, pero solamente topaban con un muro blanco, él no sabía porque pero, o esa niña era excelente en oclumancia, o realmente el estaba perdiendo sus facultades.

La mente de él trabajaba a marchas forzadas, tenía que encontrar un plan para zafarse de eso, pero desgraciadamente no había ninguna otra opción, además que de un momento a otro la fiesta terminaría y los alumnos regresarían a sus habitaciones.

Así que armándose de valor, la tomó entre sus brazos y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, unió sus labios apenas en un roce que mandó miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, haciendo erizar cada centímetro del mismo.

Mientras tanto, ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se dejaba hacer, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, latiendo como desquiciado, las piernas hechas un temblor constante, suerte que el la sujetaba, si no hubiera caído al suelo.

La intención de él al principio fue solamente rozar sus labios, pero cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo le pidió más.

Quería más, más de ella, más de sus labios, de su esencia, de su persona.

Así que con un movimiento suave la apretó contra su cuerpo y trató de abrir sus sonrosados labios con su lengua, mientras ella le daba espacio al entreabrir los suyos.

Introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, acariciando la pequeña lengua de la niña con la suya, degustando su sabor a caramelo de fresa, el cual lo instaba a profundizar el beso.

Al contacto con la lengua extraña, la niña gimió, sonido que a los oídos de él fue una mezcla de canto celestial y algo siniestro, pues en cuanto lo hizo, una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa se apoderaron de él, y con un movimiento brusco, rompió el contacto de sus labios y la apartó de sí.

-Esto… no debió haber pasado…-dijo él, tratando de aclarar su mente y acallar los latidos de su corazón, un corazón que pensaba había muerto hacía tantos años atrás-es un error… es un enorme error-

Ella no entendía como algo tan maravilloso podría ser un error, pero no podía ni hablar, solamente atinaba a observarlo fascinada, pues ese había sido su primer beso, y por Merlín que había sido tal como lo había imaginado.

Él solamente atino a observarla un momento más, sin decidirse a dar una disculpa o retirarse sin decir nada y olvidar el asunto, decantándose por la segunda opción, dejándola parada ahí, en medio del pasillo, debajo de un muérdago marchito…

* * *

Bien... espero perdonen mi falta de inspiración en mis otros fics... trataré de actualizar más seguido... lo prometo...

Gracias mil por leer...

Knox...


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo! otro cap de esta nueva aventura... a ver que les parece... espero no me odien, pero como dije anteriormente, mi Sev es taaan sexy con su obscura presencia... y Blaise... ni que decir...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DECEPCIONES...**

Dos largos años pasaron, en los que el solamente se dedicó a ignorarla, únicamente dirigiéndose a ella para otra cosa que no fuera hablar sobre sus resultados en su clase y la calificación de sus tareas…

Nunca más volvieron a estar a solas, y cuando por casualidad se topaban en un pasillo, el la ignoraba olímpicamente, haciendo como si no existiera, ni siquiera en las reuniones mensuales de su casa, cuando el aparecía para escuchar sus peticiones, le hacía el mínimo caso, ni siquiera volteaba a verla.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a su trato frío, guardando para sí el recuerdo de aquél beso en navidad, su primer beso…

A veces se preguntaba que era lo que veía en él, que era lo que le hacía atractivo a sus ojos, lo que hacía que su corazón palpitara fuertemente cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

Sabía bien que no estaba enamorada de él, pues en su corazón otra persona había hecho su nido, un moreno de ojos azules que le robaba el aliento, para quien sin embargo parecía que ella no existía.

Pero el tiempo es sabio, y mientras éste pasaba, ella iba creciendo, dejando de ser una niña, cambiando para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, el pato feo transformado en un hermoso cisne…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, mientras leía un libro sentada en su sala común, esperando inútilmente que el sueño llegara en su auxilio, un bastante demacrado Draco Malfoy la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Si yo fuera tu me iría a dormir-dijo el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Y si yo fuera tu, no saldría tan tarde… podrían atraparte…-contestó la pelinegra.

El rubio, deteniéndose un momento y observándola por encima del hombro, le dijo:

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo dándose la vuelta- que cualquier cosa que escuches, no permitas que nadie salga… mucho menos Pansy-

La morena, quien estaba bastante sorprendida pues Malfoy no era de los que pedían favores, no se percató del tono de alarma del rubio, hasta pasados unos segundos, donde su mente se convenció que quien estaba frente a ella era el verdadero Malfoy.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Que te baste con saber que no es una buena noche, así que no permitas que nadie, absolutamente NADIE salga por esa puerta, ¿entendiste?-

El tono del rubio no dejaba opción para nada más, así que con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, la chica aceptó.

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba…-dijo antes de salir por la puerta- Blaise es un buen tipo, solamente necesitas conocerlo un poco más… profundamente-

Con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y una expresión de estupefacción que pensaba le duraría horas, la chica observó a Malfoy salir por la puerta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche tal vez para siempre…

Horas después, un gran estruendo la despertó, cayendo de golpe al suelo, dándose cuenta que sin querer se había quedado dormida en el sillón, y recordando las palabras del rubio, selló la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar.

Inmediatamente después de esto, los compañeros de su casa empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones, asustados por el escándalo que se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, algunos de ellos en pijama, algunos otros habían alcanzado a ponerse únicamente la túnica escolar, y otros tantos, como Blaise y Theodore, quienes dormían solamente con la parte inferior de su pijama, habían salido precisamente así, dando un espectáculo por demás incitante y prometedor, el cual le hizo tragar saliva y sentarse en el sillón para evitar dar nuevamente con sus huesos al suelo.

El estruendo era cada vez más fuerte, mientras escuchaban cómo del otro lado de la puerta los demás estudiantes gritaban de terror, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando afuera, ninguno de ellos quería estar ahí.

De improviso, el grito de Pansy los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones, la chica comprendió que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.

-¡Blaise! ¡Theo! ¡Draco no esta…!-

Absolutamente todos se quedaron callados, pasmados y asustados por lo que podría estar pasando con su Príncipe, que si bien no era considerado como un gran amigo en su casa, le tenían un cierto grado de respeto y a su manera, es preocupaban por él.

-¡Tenemos que salir a buscarlo!-grito la morena, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y siendo lanzada de regreso por el hechizo que sellaba la misma.

-¡Que demonios…! ¿Quién demonios selló la puerta?, ¡Que la abra ahora mismo!- gritaba la pelinegra enloquecida, mientras Theodore y Blaise trataban de sujetarla para evitar que se hiciera daño.

-¡Cálmate Pansy!, seguramente esto es obra de Draco, por favor, cálmate ¿si?- le dijo el moreno, mientras la llevaba hacia un sillón y la hacía sentarse y aovillarse sobre su regazo.

Nuestra chica, quien había estado observando fijamente los movimientos del trío, sintió la sangre hervir de rabia en cuanto vio a Blaise abrazar a la pelinegra, sintiendo como su cara empezaba a enrojecer y su vista se nublaba por el coraje de verlo acunarla con tanta ternura y cariño.

No fue hasta que sintió sobre su persona una intensa mirada, que volteó la vista y se sonrojó, pero ahora de una manera distinta, pues Theodore la miraba fijamente, como analizando el porque de su reacción, y supo, que siendo él tan inteligente como era, no tardaría mucho en sumar dos mas dos y darse cuenta que algo le pasaba a ella con el moreno.

Así que antes que cualquier cosa pasara, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sin importarle que el castillo se estuviera cayendo, para tumbarse en su cama y llorar hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, quedándose dormida en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando todo había pasado, la noticia de que Severus Snape había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore recorría todo el castillo, realmente a ella le caía bien ese viejo chiflado, pues era bueno con ellos y dentro de lo que había podido, siempre los había cuidado.

Pero lo que más le dolió, fue escuchar a un par de Gryffindor hablar mal de su desaparecido profesor de pociones.

En cuanto las escuchó llamarlo asesino, un profundo dolor se instaló en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, mientras caía de rodillas sollozante.

Luna, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí en su búsqueda, al ver a su amiga en el suelo, llorando a lágrima viva, se acercó para acunarla entre sus brazos y tratar de mitigar su dolor, creyendo que lloraba por el extinto director.

-Shh… tranquila Allie… el va a estar bien-dijo la rubia, perdiendo por un momento su aire soñador- fue una persona muy buena en vida, y seguramente en el más allá estará muy contento…-

La morena, dándose cuenta que su amiga pensaba que lloraba por el director, no pudo evitar confesarle la verdad.

-No lloro por el profesor Dumbledore… bueno si, pero lloro más por el profesor Snape… nunca lo creí capaz de hacer algo así… lo siento Luna… pero es que me parece increíble…- dijo la morena entre sollozos.

Las Gryffindor, que no eran otras que las chismosas del colegio, llámense Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, se acercaron para seguir envenenándola con sus comentarios, deteniéndose en seco ante la pregunta de la rubia y la contestación de la morena.

-Pero Allie, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo del profesor Snape?, si es tu jefe de casa, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Es que tu no entiendes Luna, él para mi es más importante de lo que pensé, tu sabes que el fue el primero que…-

Hasta aquí escucharon las leonas, incrédulas mientras veían cómo el par de chicas se perdían por el pasillo, pensando equivocadamente en el final de la frase, mientras sentían la lengua quemarles por el chisme tan jugoso que acababan de escuchar…

Al día siguiente, apenas entró al Gran Comedor, todos la miraban de una forma extraña, algunos con asco y desprecio, otros con incredulidad y la mayoría, de los cuales todos eran varones, con una mezcla perversa de lujuria y deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Trató de sentarse en su lugar de siempre, pero las chicas y chicos de su mismo curso se lo impidieron, mandándola de forma grosera hacia el final de la mesa, donde casi nadie quería sentarse, pues era difícil concentrarse en comer sin que todo el mundo te observara.

Dándose la media vuelta, salió rápidamente de ahí, ante la mirada dolida y resentida de varias personas, entre ellas, un par de leones, un pelirrojo muy prejuicioso y de un muy dolido moreno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la trataron como una escoria, sin saber realmente porqué, hasta que una tarde, mientras daba una vuelta por los jardines, escuchó una conversación que la dejó helada.

-Si, te digo que así es, dicen que se acostaba con Snape, por eso ningún slytherin salió herido, seguramente el le advirtió sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, para que no se arriesgara a salir…- decía una voz femenina.

-Ya lo creo que sí, por eso estaba tan sospechosa, alguna vez la llegué a observar viendo descaradamente a Snape en una clase, seguramente incitándolo para acostarse con él…-

No pudo seguir escuchando, unas inmensas ganas de llorar la invadieron y salió corriendo hacia la seguridad de su casa, sin creer todavía que realmente esas cosas horrendas se estuvieran diciendo de ella y el profesor Snape.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa y dando la contraseña, traspasó corriendo la puerta, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sin apenas ver por donde corría. Apenas había dado algunos pasos, cuando fue violentamente tomada por el brazo y lanzada contra una pared, haciéndose daño con el impacto.

Sintió como la vista se le nublaba más, pero unos brazos la apresaron, mientras sentía la madera de una varita incrustarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

-Tu sabes dónde esta Draco… eres la amante de Snape ¿no?-dijo una voz femenina, la cual reconoció como Pansy, pues sus ojos aún estaban empañados y no atinaba a ver bien lo que tenía enfrente.

-Nn…no se de…qu…que me hablas- dijo la chica, apenas respirando por la presión de la varita en su garganta.

-Más te vale que me digas la verdad, Valerius, si no quieres sentir un intenso dolor, y créeme cuando te digo que puedo hacer que lo sientas-

Una inmensa sensación de vacío y terror se instaló en su pecho, estaba conciente que si en otras casas pensaba que era una cualquiera, que le esperaba en la suya propia. Sabía además que la pelinegra era muy peligrosa, y que cabreada como estaba, nada le impediría cumplir con su amenaza.

Cuando ya se sentía perdida de cualquier forma posible, una voz masculina detuvo la infamia de la que iba a ser objeto.

-Pansy, ¡déjala!, ella no sabe nada- dijo Blaise, salvándola de lo que sería tal vez la injusticia cometida más grande.

-¿Pero acaso no escuchas todo lo que se dice de ella?, si ella es la amante de Snape, entonces sabe dónde esta Draco- siseó la pelinegra, mirándola con los ojos centelleantes de odio y rencor.

-Dime Pansy, ¿tu crees que en realidad alguien como ella…-dijo el moreno, mirándola despreciativamente de arriba hacia abajo- podría ser capaz de seducir a alguien como Snape?, aunque… para conseguir que se acostara con ella, no necesitaría más que abrir las piernas, ¿no?- dijo el moreno, con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir.

Mientras ella lo observaba con totalmente estupefacta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y su rostro ardía de la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar, su cerebro no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las palabras de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Dime donde esta Draco, maldita zorra!-

Realmente no se hubiera sentido tan mal si ella le hubiera hablado asi en otra situación, pues tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para ignorarla, y en todo caso, contestar sus acusaciones en el mismo tono, pero siendo precisamente el moreno quien la acusaba de tal forma, solamente juzgándola sin conocer la verdad, y sintiendo ella lo que sentía por él, simplemente no atinaba a siquiera tratar de defenderse de las acusaciones de las que estaba siendo objeto.

Se quedó unos minutos más observando fijamente el rostro tremendamente atractivo del moreno que tenía frente a sí, preguntándose como era posible que un hombre tan atractivo, de porte tan aristocrático y distinguido, fuera capaz de decir cosas tan monstruosas.

-Yo…-se mordió el labio inferior, deslizando inmediatamente la lengua sobre esa parte, dándose cuenta de que el moreno frente a sí no dejaba de observar el gesto, sus ojos más brillantes y oscuros que hacía unos momentos- yo no sé de que estén hablando, ni tengo porqué darles explicaciones de mis actos, lo único que puedo decir es que Malfoy me dijo antes de irse que quería que se cuidaran, y que no los dejara salir, es todo… ahora, si me disculpan…-

Dando la media vuelta, y dejando a una muy confundida Pansy y a un Blaise con otro tanto, se encaminó hacia su habitación, caminando con suavidad y elegancia, mientras por dentro su corazón se derrumbaba, para no volver a levantarse nunca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

El término de ese curso llegó sin ningún otro particular, realmente no cambió nada en los días consiguientes a ese enfrentamiento, o bueno, casi nada, pues Pansy seguía observándola con un profundo odio brillando en sus pupilas azulinas, mientras que Blaise tan sólo se dedicaba a observarla fijamente, evaluándola, como sopesando los hechos en los que ella estaba envuelta.

Ese año no volvió a Hogwarts, sus padres decidieron que era muy peligroso para ella volver después de lo que había pasado con el director, y ante la inminente guerra, decidieron volver a EUA, donde el curso siguiente retomó sus estudios, tratando inútilmente de continuar con su vida.

Pocas eran las noticias que le llegaban del viejo continente, en especial porque Luna no era muy efusiva en sus cartas, las cuales si bien le llegaban cada semana, con el paso del tiempo se fueron espaciando, hasta convertirse en una al mes, y después de un tiempo, dejaron de llegar.

Una angustia muy grande pesaba sobre su corazón, pues no sabía bien como estarían sus amigos, sabía por la última carta de Luna, que la situación en Hogwarts se había vuelto muy difícil, por la llegada de los Carrow, aunque el hecho de saber que también Severus Snape estaba ahí le confortaba un poco.

Ahora tenía claro que lo suyo había sido un enamoramiento de adolescente, pues solamente le atraía de el su aura de oscuridad, como el chico malo de quien todas gustan, pero simplemente era eso, y le agradecía a Merlín que él hubiera tenido la suficiente sensatez de cortar a tiempo lo que habían iniciado en aquélla noche de invierno, pues de lo contrario, ahora mismo estuviera arrepintiéndose por lo vivido.

Tiempo después, nuevas noticias llegaron, la chica Weasley le escribió una nota, diciéndole que su amiga Luna había sido secuestrada por mortífagos, ella se sintió morir, temió tanto por Luna que a punto estuvo de tomar un traslador e ir a buscarla, sin embargo, sus padres la detuvieron antes de que se fuera y con una enorme reprimenda, en la que juraron que estaría castigada hasta el fin de sus días, pusieron fin a su acto de valentía y arrojo.

Días que se convirtieron en semanas y luego éstas en meses, sin una noticia de su amiga, ni de Snape, ni de Blaise…

De repente la noticia de que la guerra había terminado se extendió por todo el mundo mágico, cientos de magos respiraban aliviados, mientras las listas de los caídos en la guerra se iban publicando y los mortífagos apresados recibían su castigo.

Cuando leyó en la edición de "El Informante" (1) la noticia de que Severus Snape había muerto asesinado por Ya-saben-quién, se quedó helada. La sensación de vacío en su pecho, aunada a un enorme nudo en su garganta le impidió recibir alimento por días.

No fue hasta que sus padres se pusieron en sus trece y la obligaron a levantarse y a alimentarse para que pudiera recuperar su vida, fue cuando logró salir del sopor en el que se encontraba.

Las fuerzas que necesitó para continuar con su vida se las dio el propio periódico, pues publicaron una edición especial sobre la guerra y Harry Potter, donde se contaba que harían de ahora en adelante, y donde hablaban sobre los caídos, mas propiamente dicho sobre Snape, que era lo que a ella le interesaba, en donde decían que pensaban hacerle una ceremonia en su honor, ya que se había aclarado que era un espía de la Orden del Fénix y había actuado siempre a favor de ésta.

Después de eso, jamás pensó en volver a Inglaterra, no quería sentir de nuevo esa nostalgia sobrecogedora, y lo que más ansiaba era olvidar, olvidar el dolor que le embargaba cada vez que recordaba unos ojos negros, rebosantes de curiosidad y sentimientos, de una nostalgia rayando en una tristeza infinita.

Pero sobre todo, lo que quería con tanto ahínco era olvidar el fuego azulino que brillaba acusador en otro par de ojos, ojos que en el pasado había amado con toda su alma, los cuales rogaba a Merlín por que su corazón pudiera olvidar...

* * *

(1) El Informante en EUA es el similar de El Profeta, pero en versión americana, cuando la guerra terminó, se publicaron infinidad de noticias sobre el tema pues era un asunto que interesaba a todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, sin importar el continente, pues si bien se desarrolló en Europa, nada impedía que una vez Voldemort ganara la guerra, dirigiera sus ojos hacia las demás naciones para eliminar a quienes no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales de pureza.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta otro cap... espero os guste...

gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigas! aqui traigo nuevamente otro cap de este fic... espero les guste... ojala y no se decepcionen, porque siento que deje los personajes muy... no se como... sorry!

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**QUIZA SI HAYA SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

El tiempo siguió su curso, hasta ese bendito día en que, de viaje por Francia, como regalo por su cumpleaños número 20, se reencontró con él.

Mientras caminaba por las pintorescas calles de la ciudad de París, su nombre susurrado por una voz masculina la sacó de su embeleso.

-¿Valerius?-

Se giró a observar a la persona que le había llamado, encontrándose con el dueño de un par de orbes plateadas que la observaban con incredulidad y reconocimiento, sin creerse que la mujer que tenía frente a sí fuera la misma que había conocido algunos años atrás.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo ella, repentinamente sin aire, como si el oxígeno en sus pulmones se hubiera vuelto sólido y no pudiera ser utilizado por los mismos.

La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del hombre que tenía frente a sí, una sonrisa de verdad, no la mueca ladeada que siempre había instalada en su rostro, mostrando tal vez por primera vez en su vida, y para deleite de ella, una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

Él estaba tal cual lo recordaba, igual de rubio, igual de elegante, igual de… ¡Merlín!

No, no era igual.

Había crecido varios centímetros, pues le sacaba ahora casi dos cabezas de altura, su cuerpo había cambiado también, ahora estaba muy… grande, fornido podría decirse, pues el traje de diseñador que usaba, el cual estaba hecho a su medida por lo que podía observar, le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba vestido enteramente de negro, lo cual resaltaba su pálida piel y hacía brillar su cabello platino con más fuerza.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo cuando su mirada chocó contra sus ojos grises, los cuales la miraban con diversión… y con algo más oscuro brillando en la profundidad, algo que ella reconoció como deseo.

Y entonces así fue pasando el día, hablaron de todo y de nada, en ningún momento tocaron el tema de la guerra, solamente se dedicaron a hablar de sus infancias, de lo que les gustaba, de lo que pensaban para el futuro, dándose cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de lo que habían pensado.

Cuando inevitablemente llegó la hora de irse, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse, instalados en el mar de la comodidad que les brindaba la compañía del otro, aunque la hora de partir llegó, arrancándoles la promesa de volverse a ver el día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente llegó, con el mismo resultado, y llegó un siguiente, y otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, sintiendo que el otro era la parte proporcional del mismo, la otra mitad como tantas veces habían oído hablar a los muggles.

Después de un tiempo, Malfoy dejó de ser Malfoy para ser Draco, y Valerius dejó de serlo para ser Allie…

Y una hermosa y estrellada noche de mayo, él le pidió que dejara de ser Valerius, para convertirse en Malfoy.

Y lo único que pudo responder, en medio del llanto de felicidad que la ahogaba, fue un sí susurrado contra sus labios, mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos, enfrascándose en una lucha de lenguas que incendió la sangre en sus venas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando meses después un sonriente Draco les comunicó que se casaba, no lo podían creer.

No es que no creyeran el hecho en sí de que él se casaba, si no que no creían que fuera verdad que con quien pensaba casarse era precisamente con… ella.

La incredulidad dio paso a la rabia, y mientras el contaba la forma en la que se habían encontrado y cómo se había desarrollado su relación, una pelinegra bastante furiosa maquinaba la forma más eficaz y sutil de desaparecer del mapa a la "intrusa".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy habían insistido en una fiesta de compromiso, pues el apellido Valerius era bien respetado en el mundo mágico, tanto en Inglaterra como Estados Unidos, y creían que con la reputación que precedía a la familia Valerius, bien podrían quitar un poco de lodo al apellido Malfoy.

Cuando las invitaciones fueron enviadas, el cincuenta por ciento de los invitados inmediatamente rehusaron a asistir, pues mezclarse con ex mortífagos seguidores de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, era caer en lo más bajo, y por ningún motivo querían manchar sus impecables reputaciones.

El otro cincuenta por ciento… bueno, eran familiares de la novia y algunas amistades de ambos, quienes al ser más cercanos, se habían visto con la casi obligación de asistir a tan inusual celebración.

El día de la fiesta estuvo particularmente en calma, Malfoy Manor relucía en todo su esplendor, las cortinas habían sido abiertas y las habitaciones ventiladas, las luces encendidas ahuyentando asi la oscuridad que durante tanto tiempo reinó en ese lugar, además que recién habían terminado los trabajos de remodelación y esta lucía mejor que en sus años de apogeo.

Conforme fue llegando la hora acordada para el inicio de la celebración, los invitados iban llegando ataviados en sus más elegantes atuendos, creando una pasarela sin fin de vestidos de diseño y ternos masculinos.

Cuando la mayoría de ellos estuvieron reunidos, una sonriente pareja de rubios les dio la bienvenida, mientras los invitados no salían de su asombro, pues no era para nada común vislumbrar a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa por demás deslumbrante adornando sus pálidos rostros.

En eso, de lo más alto de las escaleras, la chillona voz de un elfo doméstico pedía su atención, y con una exagerada reverencia, anunció la aparición de la pareja festejada.

Un muy sonriente Draco Malfoy y una sonrojada Allison Valerius hicieron su aparición, en medio de los aplausos de la gente ahí congregada, mientras bajaban con naturalidad y elegancia las escaleras, ganándose la aprobación y la admiración de propios y extraños, pues parecían un par de príncipes, mientras ambos sonreían entre sí y se miraban con el brillo del amor en sus ojos.

Un poco más atrás, dos pares de ojos, ambos azulinos aunque en diferente tonalidad, los miraban con rabia y envidia.

Ambos creían que esa boda era un terrible error, pues ella no era digna de casarse con un Malfoy, menos con Draco, se decía Pansy, pues ella había sido la amante de su padrino, seguramente eso él no lo conocía.

Por otra parte, Blaise se sentía particularmente extraño, con una enorme opresión en el pecho, y cada vez que veía cómo Draco la tocaba, algo en su estómago se agitaba fuertemente y no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Después de un tiempo, en que la pareja se dedicó a saludar a medio mundo, se plantaron frente a ambos, y mientras los presentaba, la sonrisa de la novia iba disminuyendo, mientras la otra pelinegra sonreía con autosuficiencia y el moreno, simplemente la observaba con detenimiento, sin perder de vista ninguna de sus reacciones.

El ambiente se hizo tenso entre los cuatro, mientras después de un tiempo razonable y varios monosílabos por parte de ambas partes, la novia se disculpó para retirarse un momento al tocador, ocasión que fue aprovechada por cierta pelinegra que empezó a tratar de meter cizaña.

-Bueno Draco, así que esta es tu flamante noviecita…-dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-Si, ella es mi prometida, la mujer con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, pero un brillo astuto en los ojos, pues se había dado cuenta de la intención de Pansy al hablar de ese modo.

-Y… supongo que deben conocerse muy bien ¿no?, después de todo, para que quieran casarse y compartir el "resto de sus vidas"-dijo haciendo el gesto con sus manos- debe ser así ¿verdad?- sonrió con inocencia fingida, mientras lo observaba calculadoramente.

-No se de que estés hablando Pansy, pero lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una buena vez-

-Pues… no se si estarás enterado pero…hace tiempo, cuando Snape y tu huyeron de Hogwarts se dijeron muchas cosas…-

-Pansy… no es momento, para…-

-¡Cállate Blaise!, déjala que diga lo que tenga que decir…habla Pansy, ¿Qué sabes?-

-Pues… se dijo que ella era amante de Snape… y que ella misma lo había confirmado… se decía que por eso el día que atacaron el castillo y tu y Snape huyeron, a nosotros no nos había pasado nada, porque ella al ser su amante, ya sabía lo que pasaría y nosotros ya estábamos avisados…-

La cara del rubio se había ido deformando a medida que escuchaba, a ratos la palidez lo cubría y en otros más un tono rojo cubría sus mejillas, sus ojos centelleaban de rabia y sus puños se apretaban firmemente, tratando de contener la ira que lo embargaba.

-Blaise, ¿eso es cierto?-dijo siseando, con la voz completamente estrangulada, tratando de contenerse para no hacer una escena.

El moreno solamente asintió, pero cuando iba a agregar algo más, una dulce y cantarina voz lo interrumpió.

-Eso no es cierto…- dijo una rubia de ojos saltones, quien avanzaba hacia ellos tomada del brazo de un Theodore Nott bastante divertido- ella nunca fue amante del Profesor Snape, todo se debió a una mala información y luego el chisme se regó por todo Hogwarts… pero en sí el y ella nunca tuvieron nada que ver, de ser así yo lo hubiera sabido-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Eso es cierto?- dijo el rubio, más que observando a Luna, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Theodore, quien los miraba pensativamente a cada uno, y a lo que el castaño únicamente se encogió de hombros.

-Si ella lo dice es porque debe ser cierto, yo confío en Luna, y si ella lo dice, es que es verdad, o ¿acaso tu no confías en tu novia Draco?-dijo el castaño.

El silencio hizo su aparición nuevamente, mientras el rubio sopesaba las palabras de ambas mujeres, observando a lo lejos cómo su prometida charlaba con sus padres y Lucius y Narcissa le sonreían con afecto.

-Además- dijo la rubia- ¿eso es algo que importe?, que yo sepa tu no eres virgen, o ¿si?-

La risa escapo de los labios de un Theodore Nott bastante apenado, pues su novia era bastante ocurrente y fuera de eso, siempre había sido muy directa para decir las cosas que pensaba.

-No, en realidad no importa-dijo momentos después el rubio, quien se había dado cuenta de que amaba a esa mujer por encima de cualquier cosa, sin importar que hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer, pues el precisamente no era una perita en dulce, grandes errores había cometido en el pasado, algunos de los cuales aún seguía pagando, pero esperaba que su vida cambiara para bien estando a su lado.

En ese momento una dulce voz femenina se dejó escuchar muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Luna?-

-¡Allie!-

-¡Luna, hermanita!-

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un largo abrazo, llorando a mares por todo el tiempo pasado, por el dolor de saberse lejos y por la felicidad de compartir nuevamente el inicio de lo que sería un largo y feliz camino desde ese día en adelante.

Mientras la pelinegra y el moreno observaban la felicidad de los demás, sintiendo ambos como dentro de ellos se perdía algo muy valioso, y dándose cuenta que era irrecuperable, decidieron retirarse sin agregar nada más.

Y así, entre abrazos, besos y felicidad la noche fue pasando para Draco y Allie, mientras a cada momento su amor iba creciendo un poco más, y la semilla de la duda que intentó ser sembrada, iba desapareciendo…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui les dejo... nos vemos hasta el proximo cap...

gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo... este es el último cap de esta historia... es un poco mas largo porque crei conveniente dejarlo así... espero les guste y si no... ya saben que hacer...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**REVELACIONES, NERVIOS Y SUEÑOS…**

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos, mientras se daba la vuelta y veía emerger una cabeza rubia, sorprendentemente peinada y unos ojos azules que la miraban con diversión y picardía.

-Draco esta impaciente… dice que si no bajas ya, vendrá a buscarte él mismo, y te llevará a rastras hasta el altar-

-Y como no es capaz…-dijo la pelinegra divertida, pensando que su novio era bastante impaciente, pero cuando le dijera como lo compensaría… se sonrojó con ese pensamiento.

-Por cierto-dijo la rubia- desde hace tiempo guardo algo para ti, algo que me dieron hace mucho tiempo, pero con todo lo que había pasado no te había podido entregar, y creo que este es el mejor momento-

De un bolsillo disimulado de su vestido de madrina color azul , sacó un sobre amarillento, cuidadosamente doblado, en el que el lacre aún estaba intacto, y se lo entregó. La pelinegra extendió la mano para tomarlo con manos temblorosas, pues había reconocido la pulcra y elegante caligrafía.

Rompió el sello y se dispuso a leer:

"_Querida Señorita Valerius:_

_Sé que para cuando esté leyendo esto, tal vez yo ya esté fuera de este mundo. Quiero que sepa que a pesar de que traté de aparentar lo contrario, desde la primera vez que la vi algo que estaba dormido dentro de mí despertó. Hace mucho tiempo amé a una persona, de la cual no pude ser correspondido, y quien con su vida pagó por mis errores. Siempre me arrepentí por todo el dolor que ocasioné, y quise hacer de mi soledad y sufrimiento un pago por mis acciones._

_Pero el día en que sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos, comprendí que nada en este mundo podría apartarme de la realidad, una realidad en la que yo me había rehusado a vivir, a volver a sentir y a volver a amar._

_Tal vez usted sea muy pequeña para entenderme, pero sépase que su inocencia encendió en mi las ganas de vivir nuevamente, que solamente me bastó con besarla una vez, con tocarla una vez, con aspirar su aroma solamente una vez, para que mi corazón muerto y enterrado volviera a latir de nuevo a la vida._

_Ahora sé que mi final desencadenará en una muerte trágica, pues el camino que he elegido no es precisamente el más fácil, pero quiero que sepa que desde aquél día debajo del muérdago, la llevo constantemente en mis pensamientos, y que su rostro y su nombre serán los últimos que lleve en mi recuerdo, como homenaje a quien me hizo vivir nuevamente._

_Por último, lo único que quiero pedirle es que viva, que viva la vida intensamente, que ame a quien usted elija con todas sus fuerzas, sin miedo de ser amada, y que a pesar de todo, nunca pierda las ganas de amar y de seguir viviendo…_

_Eternamente agradecido_

_S. S."_

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras sentía su corazón acongojado, realmente nunca pensó que Severus Snape pudiera guardar algo así en su alma, ni aún que ella hubiera sido quien despertara en él esos sentimientos.

Mentalmente mandó una oración al cielo por él, y con un grande y profundo cariño y respeto, se despidió de quien fuera su primera ilusión en la vida.

En eso, entran en tropel varias personas más, a quienes puede reconocer como su madre, su suegra, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Millicent, y una bastante cabreada Pansy, quien entra maldiciendo por el retraso de Blaise y quien al verla enfundada en su blanco y vaporoso vestido de novia, se detiene en seco.

-Pareces un ángel…-dice la pelinegra sorprendida, no es que sean las grandes amigas pero ha entendido que es ella quien compartirá su vida con Draco, y él sigue siendo su más grande amigo, así que finalmente decidió apoyarlo. Además, Blaise hace unas cosas que…

Las risas y el barullo de las demás la interrumpen en sus pensamientos, mientras se acomoda en uno de los sillones a observar cómo terminan de arreglar a la novia.

-Y… ¿ya pensaste que te pondrás para la noche de bodas?-dice una Daphne muy risueña y pícara, la cual precisamente viene llegando de su viaje de bodas, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ella y Dean Thomas ahora serían marido y mujer? Sobre todo porque ella es toda una Slytherin y él… es más Gryffindor que nada.

-De hecho si… Luna y Narcissa ya se encargaron de eso…-dice la pelinegra sonrojándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que rodaban por mejillas, mientras las otras emiten risitas nerviosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasan, mientras las risas no dejan de escucharse, la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar y la novia se observa por última vez en el espejo, nerviosa hasta los huesos, pues quiere estar impecable para su novio, aunque sabe que nada de lo que haga podrá hacerla desmerecerlo.

Su padre entra por la puerta, se queda unos momentos observándola, dándose cuenta que la mujer que esta frente a él ya no es una niña, aquélla que le pedía cuentos antes de dormir, a quien acurrucaba en su regazo, y por quien tantas veces se dejó convencer para desobedecer las órdenes de su madre.

Con pasos lentos se acerca a ella, la toma por los brazos y le da un par de besos en las mejillas. Siente unas ganas enormes de tomarla del brazo y llevársela lejos, donde nadie la encuentre y donde nadie pueda quitársela. Pero se contiene, porque sabe que eso la haría infeliz, y recuerda que cuando nació juró por Merlín que haría hasta lo imposible porque ella nunca sufriera.

Tal vez la gente lo tilde de loco, pues esta a punto de entregar lo más valioso que tiene en el mundo a un criminal, como lo llaman los demás. Sabe que el chico tuvo sus errores en el pasado, errores que costaron el sufrimiento y el dolor de tantas personas, pero es un hombre justo, y cree en su palabra cuando lo mira directamente a los ojos y le promete que hará lo que sea por hacerla feliz.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón cree que es así, pues el fuego que arde en esos ojos grises es el mismo que siempre ha visto reflejado en los suyos propios cuando a través del espejo observa a su esposa, y Merlín sabe que a pesar de los años, la sigue amando como el primer día.

-Te ves preciosa- le dice el padre, con una lágrima solitaria asomando por entre sus ojos.

-Papá, tu siempre me has visto así- dice ella, mientras siente el nudo en su garganta hacerse más pesado, pues percibe los sentimientos encontrados del hombre frente a sí.

-Ya es hora cariño- le dice el hombre, ofreciéndole su brazo con orgullo.

Mientras camina por el largo pasillo de la mansión, y mientras siente las miradas de todos los antepasados de Draco, los cuales en su mayoría son varones, y de los cuales guarda un parecido físico rayando en lo imposible, piensa, que ésta sera la última vez que entre a Malfoy Manor como Allison Valerius, pues la próxima vez que lo haga, después de celebrar sus esponsales, será como la nueva señora Malfoy.

Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro cuando ve a lo lejos a su novio, el cual estira el cuello de su túnica obscura, bordada finamente con hilo de plata, la cual le confiere un aire arrebatador y le deja sin aliento. El la observa de regreso y por un momento la luz de sus ojos grises la deslumbra, mientras su sonrisa le hace temblar las piernas.

La música empieza a sonar, las damas ya han avanzado y se han colocado en sus lugares, la gente se pone de pie para observar a la novia, quien empieza a caminar del brazo de su padre, o debería decir casi trotar, pues la ansiedad que la embarga es tan grande, que prácticamente arrastra a su padre hasta el altar.

Con un movimiento delicado, el padre levanta el velo que cubre su rostro, mientras deposita nuevamente un beso en cada mejilla, y con un ademán tan solemne que parece provenir del inicio de los tiempos, coloca la mano de su única hija sobre la del hombre que a partir de esos momentos, será su vida y su todo.

-Cuídala hijo, te entrego lo mejor de mi vida…-dice el hombre, en su voz se escucha el rastro de las lágrimas, mientras que su sonrisa no da a lugar a dudas que es uno de los días más felices de toda su vida.

-Con mi vida- dice el rubio, quien la observa con el brillo en los ojos, con amor y una devoción tan grande, que quien lo ve, se siente estremecer de puro gusto.

Es así como inicia la boda, mientras a cada mención del ministro y otro tanto de un sacerdote que hizo traer la madre de la novia, cada una de las parejas va componiendo el ritual de los esponsales.

Luna y Theodore les ponen el lazo…

Daphne y Dean les pasan las arras…

Pansy y Blaise entregan los anillos…

Mientras en el público, un rubio ojigris con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas observa cómo su único hijo persigue el sueño de su vida, y dándose cuenta que finalmente todo lo que pasó ha valido la pena, toma fuertemente la mano de la mujer que lo ha acompañado durante veinticinco años, mientras deposita un beso en su frente y la acerca hacia su pecho, pidiéndole a Merlín con todo su corazón, que su hijo tenga una vida distinta a la que él tuvo, y que de aquí en adelante, le permita ser muy feliz.

-Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Allison Katerina Valerius Zrakovski, para ser su compañero por el resto de su vida…

-Acepto…-dice el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Señorita Allison Katerina Valerius Zrakovski, acepta usted por esposo al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, para ser su compañera por el resto de su vida…

-No- dice la novia, observándolo fijamente.

El mundo parece detenerse para él, quien siente el aire en sus pulmones solidificarse de pronto, mientras la sangre en sus venas se hace espesa y su corazón deja de latir por unos instantes.

-¿No?- logra articular, su voz siendo un sonido ahogado.

-No, quiero ser tu compañera por toda la eternidad, una vida no me basta…- dice ella con llanto en sus ojos y una inmensa sonrisa.

El alivio llega nuevamente a él, como un bálsamo que cura las heridas, siente que su alma se fortalece, y que realmente puede ser feliz a pesar de tanto horror pasado.

Los novios enlazan sus manos, mientras el ministro hace un movimiento de varita, y como si fuera un juramento inquebrantable, un fino lazo color dorado los une, mientras la luz que éste emite se refleja en los dos pares de ojos platinados que no dejan de observarse ni un segundo.

El ministro termina de decir las últimas palabras en latín y después de un silencio que fue precedido por el infaltable "si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda…", pronuncia las palabras más esperadas del día.

-Entonces yo los declaro, marido y mujer… ya puede besar a su novia-

Se giran un poco, mientras quedan prendados uno del otro, sonriéndose con amor, olvidándose del mundo y de todas las personas que los rodean, sin escuchar la algarabía y el ruido de todas las personas que los vitorean, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solamente existieran ellos dos.

-Te amo…- se dicen al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose porque de ahí en adelante, todo tiene que ser felicidad.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercan, sedientos, sintiendo como si hubieran pasado siglos sin rozar sus labios, ella se relame los labios, esperando, deseando, el sigue el movimiento con sus ojos, las manos les pican, necesitan tocarse, pero hay demasiada gente…

Tras lo que parece una eternidad, sus labios se encuentran, las lenguas se buscan, se acarician, muerden y succionan, gimen entre el beso, la sangre hierve y ahora si, el tiempo que falta para que sean uno por primera vez se les hace imposible.

Se separan, el beso les supo a nada, necesitan estar a solas, pero sus padres, quienes ya pasaron por eso, no tienen la misma idea, pues los sorprenden al separarlos, los envuelven en abrazos y felicitaciones interminables, y antes de que se den cuenta, ya se encuentran en plena recepción, escuchando las palabras de los orgullosos padres, quienes hacen el primer brindis por los nuevos Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, una comitiva de mujeres se acerca a la novia, quien en esos momentos bailaba entre los brazos de su ahora esposo, totalmente absortos de todo y de todos.

Él siente una paz que nunca antes había sentido, como si el cielo se hubiera abierto sólo para él y estuviera tocándolo con sus manos.

Ella siente como si estuviera entre nubes, tan tranquila, tan ajena a todo, que cuando varias manos la jalan y la arrastran hacia la casona, tarda varios segundos en percatarse de que ya no esta entre los brazos de su esposo.

Su esposo…

Todavía no puede creer que sea cierto, que ese día en que casualmente decidió tomar el camino contrario al que siempre utilizaba la hubiera llevado hasta ese momento.

Mientras se aleja, y las mujeres a sus costados van diciéndole que es lo que se ha de hacer, los nervios empiezan a carcomerla nuevamente, pues sabe lo que sigue, y no es que no lo desee, de hecho, esta quemándose en las ganas de sentir por fin su piel ser acariciada por esas fuertes manos que la toman con delicadeza, como una fina y frágil pieza de cristal.

Porque Draco Malfoy es como lava incandescente, y ella quiere arder en ese fuego, y ser arrasada por él, hasta que no quede nada de su persona, fundida entre sus brazos hasta que ya no sepa dónde termina uno y empieza el otro.

Lentamente la desvisten, mientras Narcissa va deshaciendo el elegante moño que era su peinado, emiten risitas nerviosas y un tanto pícaras, pero ella ya no las escucha, se encuentra dentro de una burbuja de ansiedad que le reseca la boca y le pesa en el estómago.

La hacen sumergirse en la bañera, llena de agua y un líquido que ella reconoce como esencia de miel y almendras. Algunos minutos después sale, mientras se coloca el camisón que le obsequió su suegra. Solamente de imaginarse que ella lo compró pensando en "eso" le da una vergüenza infinita y se sonroja.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, un rubio también ansioso ya ha salido de la regadera, y mientras camina sobre la alfombra persa y se seca el cabello con una toalla, piensa que debe ser especialmente suave y paciente con su esposa.

Nunca han hablado sobre su primera experiencia, y nunca después de aquella noche en la fiesta de su compromiso ha mencionado el tema, piensa que debe ser gentil con ella pues si ella si es virgen, podría hacerle daño, y por Merlín que primero se cortaría una mano que hacerla sufrir…

Se coloca un pijama ligero sobre su cuerpo, mientras camina hacia la puerta y sale al corredor, donde alcanza a vislumbrar el suave sonido de la tela arrastrándose por el suelo al final del mismo, señal de que las demás mujeres han dejado sola a la suya, y que por fin, es su turno para estar a solas con su mujer…

Con un ligero golpe pide permiso para entrar, mientras una suave voz lo invita a pasar.

Entra y lo primero que ve lo deja sin aliento, paralizado y sin poder siquiera parpadear para no perderse la imagen más erótica que ha visto en su vida.

Sentada sobre un pequeño taburete esta ella, enfundada en un precioso camisón de encaje color blanco, que no deja vislumbrar su cuerpo pero revela las curvas del mismo, mientras peina sus cabellos negros algo húmedos con sus dedos.

Hasta donde esta percibe el aroma a miel que despide su piel, mientras la observa por el espejo y se percata que ella lo esta mirando fijamente, sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse el mismo espectáculo.

Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa y su corazón empieza a bombear intensamente, como si en cualquier momento quisiera salirse del pecho para ir a su encuentro.

El da un paso y ella se levanta mientras no dejan de observarse, como temiendo que el otro vaya a desaparecer. Ninguno de los dos habla, no necesitan decirse nada para saber lo que están sintiendo. La magia vibra a su alrededor mientras les eriza la piel.

Cuando están a unos centímetros de distancia se detienen. Se quedan observándose fijamente respirando con dificultad, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no lanzarse uno contra el otro. Quien los viera pensaría que son un par de panteras a punto de lanzarse entre sí en una lucha encarnizada.

Tal vez sea así.

El hace el primer movimiento, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de ella, siguiendo la línea de su mentón, para, pasando por su cuello y en medio de sus pechos, reposar en un costado de la pequeña cintura. Ella jadea porque esa mano le quema hasta el tuétano, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella siente que se derrite, pues aunque aún no la ha tocado, no como ella quisiera, esta sintiendo un corriente de electricidad que le recorre la piel, algo que nunca antes había sentido. El calor que despide el cuerpo de su esposo le calienta el alma, mientras el movimiento de su mano sobre su cintura envía ondas de algo dulce y placentero hacia su vientre.

Se siente algo húmeda y caliente, y se pregunta entonces si eso era de lo que hablaba Luna cuando le contó sobre su primera vez.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Draco la toma de la barbilla y lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, lame su labio inferior, instándola a abrir la boca, mientras ella está tan extasiada que se rinde ante el primer embate de su lengua.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios cuando él la penetra con su lengua, lentamente, enroscando la suya en el proceso, besándola con tanta pasión, que por un momento se le olvida quién es y que hace en el mundo. Ha decidido que definitivamente no le importa ni su nombre mientras su esposo continúe haciéndole eso que le hace con la boca.

Es entonces cuando una sucesión de besos, pequeñas mordidas, jadeos entrecortados y algunos gemidos ahogados se dejan escuchar. Saben que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, pero la necesidad de ser uno es tan grande que no les importa el tiempo, para ellos es urgente fundirse con el otro.

Mientras deja de atender su boca, el rubio desliza sus labios por su cuello, donde sube un poco para morder el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole un gemido, y es entonces cuando decide que no le importaría escuchar ese único sonido por el resto de su vida, siendo provocado por él, claro.

Llega a su clavícula y muerde despacio la tierna carne de su mujer, mientras ella gime más fuerte, ya para esos momentos, su miembro esta bastante erguido, y siente como ya ha mojado el pantalón del pijama con el líquido pre seminal, pero no le importa. Con lentitud toma la mano de ella y la dirige a su pecho, en un gesto mudo donde le pide que le desvista.

Ella entiende a la primera, mientras sus manos temblorosas tratan de concentrarse en desabotonar la camisa, en una lucha encarnizada de sus neuronas por conectar la función motriz. Fracasa estrepitosamente, por lo que en un momento de desesperación total, pues el rubio esta ahora mordiendo uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela, le jala la camisa, arrancándole los botones en el proceso, sonrojándose cuando él levanta la vista y la observa con la ceja enarcada, divertido por la desesperación que muestran sus acciones.

-Lo siento…- murmura ella, volteando el rostro para que no vea lo avergonzada que se encuentra.

El se detiene un momento, mientras vuelve a tomar sus manos y las dirige hacia su pecho, mientras la mira a los ojos, dándose cuenta que están tan oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo, como deben estar los suyos.

-No lo sientas-dice él con voz ronca- continúa, por favor…-

Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente, pues quien conozca a Draco Malfoy sabe que nunca dice por favor, pero por el momento deja pasar la chanza, pues ve en sus ojos grises, ahora casi negros por el deseo, la muda súplica de que él la necesita tanto como ella lo necesita a él.

Sin pensar en nada más, lo toma de las solapas y le arranca la camisa, mientras con una mano lo toma por la nuca y lo acerca hacia su boca, lamiendo su labio inferior como el lo había hecho anteriormente, mientras entierra sus uñas en el fino cabello platino de su nuca, y su lengua en el interior de la boca del rubio, arrancándole un gemido ronco y necesitado, lo cual la hace sentirse poderosa.

El la toma de la cintura y sin romper el beso, la levanta un poco, mientras ella da un salto y enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo su miembro totalmente excitado contra sus nalgas, mientras gime por el escalofrío que le produce pensar en ese enorme pene adentrándose dentro de ella.

Se encaminan hacia la cama, donde él se deja caer de espaldas, mientras ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Se quedan totalmente absortos, observándose entre sí, jadeando intensamente como si hubiesen corrido miles de kilómetros. Él siente la humedad que traspasa las bragas de ella, mezclándose con la suya propia y es entonces que cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea poseerla huye de su mente.

Con un movimiento ágil, queda sobre ella, mientras la besa con desesperación, con una mano le abre el camisón, con la otra le acaricia las piernas, mientras ella gime como loca y las flexiona para darle espacio entre las mismas.

Se vuelve loco cuando cuela su mano por en medio de sus piernas, para acariciar su sexo por encima de sus braguitas, y se da cuenta de que esta imposiblemente húmeda, mientras empieza a acariciarla por sobre la tela, haciéndola humedecerse más si cabe.

Termina de quitar la tela de su torso, y con otro movimiento, le quita el sostén mientras aguanta el aliento, pues se ha quedado paralizado por la visión de ese par de pechos perfectos, pequeños pero turgentes, con la medida justa para sus manos, con los pezones totalmente erectos que parecen llamarlo para que les dé atención.

Toma uno entre sus manos y lentamente lo introduce en su boca, mientras su lengua húmeda deja trazos de saliva sobre la piel, la escucha gemir y sonríe para sí porque ese sonido lo hace sentir como el hombre más importante en el mundo. Muerde ligeramente el pezón para después succionarlo, mientras ella ya está gimiendo tan fuerte que no le extrañaría que ya los hubieran escuchado todos los invitados.

Sus labios dejan sus pechos para continuar bajando por su cintura, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su ombligo, donde introduce la lengua, mientras siente a su mujer arquearse contra su cuerpo. Se separa un poco para observarla y definitivamente la visión de esa hermosa diosa, con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos y entreabiertos, los ojos brillantes y oscuros por el deseo, hace que su miembro clame atención desde su prisión de tela.

Despacio, siente como ella desliza su mano por su rostro, haciéndole detenerse. Con un dedo empieza a delinear el contorno de su boca, su barbilla, su cuello, cada una de las líneas de sus pectorales, su abdomen marcado, los huesos de su cadera, el fino vello rubio que se pierde en la cinturilla de su pantalón…

A ella le encanta su piel pálida. Su cabello rubio platinado. Sus ojos grises como plata bruñida.

Lentamente introduce una mano por dentro del pantalón de su pijama, mientras el rubio contiene el aliento. Ella se siente arder por su osadía, pero necesita tocarlo, tocarlo de forma tan íntima como él la estaba tocando a ella. Su pequeña mano se cierra entorno al miembro erguido y palpitante de su esposo. Le sorprende darse cuenta de que está bastante duro pero al mismo tiempo es suave y aterciopelado.

Desliza la mano por toda la extensión del pene de su esposo y lo escucha gemir. Mientras lo observa con los ojos brillantes de expectación, vuelve a deslizar su mano de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el rubio exclama una maldición.

Ella se asusta y retira la mano rápidamente, pues Draco nunca había utilizado esas palabras con ella y siente que hizo algo malo. Aparta el rostro porque está tan apenada por sus acciones, pero él adivina su turbación y tomándola de la barbilla, la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Que sucede?- dice el preocupado.

-Lo siento, no debí… ¿Te lastimé?... ¿Hice algo que…?-

-¡No!- dice el de inmediato- Disculpa que te haya dado esa impresión, no… no me molesta, ni me lastima… es solo que… bueno, tanto tiempo esperando… tu sabes…- dice él, entre enternecido y molesto consigo mismo, pues se ha dado cuenta de que ella es bastante tímida y que nunca había hecho tales cosas.

Algo se inflama en su pecho. Se da cuenta que es el orgullo, su orgullo de hombre el que le dice que ella es virgen, que el será el primero, y por Merlín se promete que hará todo lo que esté en su mano por ser _el único_.

Lentamente lleva la mano de ella nuevamente sobre su miembro, mientras sus ojos no dejan de observarla. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Comienza a mover su mano junto a la de ella de arriba a abajo. Mientras tanto, sin dejar de observarla, sus labios viajan nuevamente hacia su rostro, para atrapar su boca con frenesí, mientras se le escapa un ronco gemido.

Ella lo observa maravillada, pues se siente poderosa, necesitada como nunca antes. La sangre le hierve y su cuerpo le pide a gritos que el calor que siente en su interior sea colmado por el rubio.

El beso comienza a ser cada vez más intenso, mas necesitado. Después de algunos minutos, en los que siente que si no se hunde en ella se va a volver loco, le baja lentamente las braguitas mientras su boca sigue atacando los labios de la chica.

Introduce un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo con calma, la siente tensarse, pero continúa besándola sin dejar de mover su dedo, mientras después de algunos segundos, en los que ella se ha acoplado al movimiento, de hecho se ha acoplado tan bien, que siente su pelvis moviéndose contra su mano, mientras los gemidos salen sin parar de sus labios rojos y húmedos.

Ella clava sus uñas en sus hombros cuando él introduce un segundo dedo y empieza a moverlos en su interior, mientras siente que tiembla y todo le da vueltas, como si estuviera dentro de una licuadora. Cuando él comienza a apretar un punto muy sensible en su sexo, cierra fuertemente los ojos mientras se siente estremecer y su cuerpo vibra, mientras que el aliento le falta y con un grito que dura una eternidad, llega al orgasmo.

Para estos momentos el rubio esta tan duro que le duele. Necesita fundirse en su cuerpo, hacerse uno con la carne de ella, pero sabe que debe ser gentil. Despacio, sin prisa, conteniéndose todo lo que puede, se coloca entre sus piernas mientras espera a que ella regrese de donde quiera que haya ido.

Cuando los remanentes del orgasmo ya son simples oleadas lánguidas y tenues, se quedan mirándose, pues saben que ese momento será único y especial en sus vidas, y ambos quieren que sea inolvidable.

Sin dejar de observarla a los ojos, dándole confianza y prometiéndole con los ojos que no le hará daño, lentamente acerca su miembro hasta su entrada, donde espera a que ella le de entrada a su cuerpo. Ella simplemente lo toma de la nuca, acercándolo a sus labios, donde con un beso urgente y desesperado le da la respuesta que él esperaba.

Despacio, sin prisa, se introduce dentro de ella, donde a medio camino siente cómo una barrera lo detiene. Ella contiene el aliento y se tensa, pero él, que sabe lo que sigue y no quiere que ella sufra, la besa despacio y tiernamente, de modo que ella se derrita contra él y la tensión de su cuerpo desaparezca. Cuando la siente preparada, de un empujón entra en ella, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, cerrando los ojos, mientras ella jadea fuertemente y entierra sus uñas en su espalda.

La humedad se hace presente en sus ojos, mientras que después de un rato, en el que el rubio tuvo que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir durante toda su vida para quedarse quieto y no lastimarla, ella empieza a moverse lentamente contra él, dándole a entender que ya no le duele, mientras el siente que todo ese autocontrol se va a la mierda y su cuerpo empieza a temblar de puro éxtasis.

La cadencia de sus movimientos es lenta al principio, pues él busca que ella se acostumbre a la invasión de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, pero cuando ella empieza a arquearse contra él, buscando que entre con más profundidad, comienza a embestirla cada vez más rápido, hasta que el movimiento se vuelve frenético.

Sienten el corazón explotarles, el aire les falta y miles de descargas eléctricas recorren sus cuerpos desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, el sudor de ambos se mezcla cuando sus pelvis chocan, él susurra juramentos contra su oído, mientras ella esta en éxtasis total y ni siquiera escucha lo que él le dice.

De improviso, él la siente temblar contra su cuerpo, sabe que esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que deja de contenerse para llegar al mismo tiempo que ella, donde ambos gritan el nombre del otro, llegando al orgasmo con fuerza, mientras este se prolonga por lo que parece una eternidad, lo cual los deja temblando en una sinfonía erótica de miembros sudorosos y cansados.

Ambos tienen los ojos cerrados, y por eso no se dan cuenta de que de sus varitas salen luces plateadas que se van entrelazando, formando lentamente las imágenes de sus patronus: Un enorme dragón de ojos verdes y un imponente Ave Fénix de ojos rojos, quienes salen por la ventana atravesando el cristal, dando vueltas uno sobre el otro, buscándose, entrelazando sus cuerpos como sus dueños lo hacen en esos momentos.

Las personas que siguen en la fiesta los observan, levantan la vista hacia el cielo y ahí están ambos, las dos criaturas mágicas más maravillosas del mundo, jugando entre sí, proclamando con su vuelo la consumación del matrimonio de sus dueños.

Es entonces cuando Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se permiten suspirar aliviados, pues su hijo no pudo elegir mejor partido, y comienzan a pensar que de ahora en adelante todo les irá mejor.

Un poco más allá, Luna y Theodore bailan bajo la luz de las estrellas, él la mira embelesado mientras ella le cuenta de sus animales maravillosos. Esta es la noche en que él le pedirá matrimonio, y segundos después cuando ella le grite que si se quiere casar con él, cuando se estén besando, ella le dirá que tendrán que hacerlo cuando los gemelos hayan crecido, pues quiere que sus hijos asistan a su boda.

Blaise y Pansy observarán divertidos la escena, y correrán a ayudarlos cuando Theodore se desmaye en los brazos de Luna y ésta, por ser más menudita que él, no pueda sostenerlo.

Esta también será la noche en la que Pansy y Blaise se den cuenta que cometieron un error al intentar separar lo que estaba destinado a ser desde un principio. Ambos buscarán darse una oportunidad, en un futuro, quien sabe, tal vez sean ellos los que se animen a seguir el ejemplo de su amigo.

Y es entonces cuando la noche sigue su curso, mientras en el jardín los sueños se van construyendo, y dentro de la mansión, la nueva señora Malfoy cae rendida en un sueño profundo, plagado de felicidad, mientras, segundos después, el joven señor Malfoy la sigue al mundo de los sueños, mientras abraza su cuerpo desnudo y tibio contra su pecho…

* * *

Bueno, pues aqui dejo este capitulo, espero que os guste, tal vez pondría un epílogo, pero no sé... ustedes que piensan...

gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, aqui estoy con el final de esta historia, la verdad es que cuando lo escribia estuve llorando, nunca me ha gustado matar a personajes, pero siempre hay una primera vez... gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de esta historia... mil gracias...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes estan conmigo al pie del cañon... las quiero... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PARA SIEMPRE…**

Bastantes años han pasado desde que el pequeño fénix hipnotizó al dragón con sus ojos rojos, desde que el dragón apresó al fénix entre sus imponentes alas, pero ninguno de esos años han hecho que el fuego que ardió aquella noche se apagase. Al contrario, ambos sienten al mirarse que en lugar de irse apagando, el fuego ha crecido a niveles insospechados, donde la más leve caricia, la más inocente mirada, hace que arda nuevamente consumiendo todo a su paso.

Pero no todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas.

El dragón es bastante orgulloso, celoso y posesivo. Cuida a los que ama celosamente, como lo más preciado de su vida. Tal vez este comportamiento podría resultar chocante, para quien no conoce todas las cosas que se perdió en el transcurso de su vida. Pero a la vista de todos los que han compartido años y años junto a él, su comportamiento es por demás comprensible.

A veces llega a parecer frío, distante, indiferente, ha sido así a veces con las personas que lo rodean, pero nunca con ella, su compañera, a quien a pesar de sus ideales machistas, inculcados por Lucius durante tantos años, y que a la postre a veces le sacan dolores de cabeza, sigue viendo como su igual, pues es más terca y cabezota que él, y a veces, jura por Merlín que quisiera lidiar nuevamente con ya saben quien, antes de aguantar a su esposa cuando esta cabreada.

Pero la realidad es muy diferente, pues quien lo conoce, ha de saber que sus arranques de cabezonería siempre terminan igual: en un juego de miradas retadoras, sin parpadear, como si solamente con mirarse supieran lo que el otro piensa, hasta que uno de ellos, la mayoría de las veces es ella, termina cediendo, ante la mirada de superioridad del otro.

Pero esto no quiere decir que él gane las partidas, solamente se aplaza la batalla, pues quien definitivamente termina ganando la guerra es ella.

Sus armas son más poderosas.

Algo que con los años ha aprendido ella es a ser cautelosa. El dragón es bastante taimado, producto del horror que vivió en la guerra, lo cual lo hizo muy desconfiado. Ha tenido que ir quitando capa por capa, como una cebolla, para ir desentrañando toda la oscuridad que guarda en su interior, para dejarlo listo para recibir el amor, y también para darlo.

La primera prueba la tuvo dos años después de su boda, cuando después de un grito desesperado por parte de ella, quien sentía que se iba a partir en dos, nació su primer hijo.

Lucian Alexander Malfoy Valerius.

Un sol, literalmente, de cabellos rubios como la miel y ojos azul cobalto, idéntico a su abuelo Demetrius, también literalmente, pero con el encanto Malfoy muy marcado. Arrebatadoramente Malfoy desde los once años, culpable de cientos de dolores de cabeza para su madre, y de una enorme sonrisa de orgullo para su padre. Es ahijado de Theodore y Luna.

La segunda prueba fue Katerina Narcissa Malfoy Valerius.

La niña de papa, quien nació en una cálida noche de mayo, en medio de la fiesta de bodas de Pansy y Blaise, quienes fueron sus padrinos. De ojos gris-azulados, cabellos negros rizados y unos pulmones poderosos. De apariencia tranquila pero temperamento de tornado. Manipuladora y niña mimada, inteligente y traviesa.

La tercera prueba, bueno, esa fue una sorpresa, pues fue concebido en su aniversario número siete, Scorpius Arctorius Malfoy Valerius, el nombre tendencia de su abuelo materno por llamarlos con nombres de importantes reyes del pasado.

El más pequeño y consentido, de cabellos rubio platinos y ojos grises claros, idéntico a su padre y abuelo, idéntico a todos los Malfoy de la historia, de personalidad tranquila y analítica, con una inteligencia digna de un Ravenclaw, pero astuto y sagaz como un Slytherin.

Cada uno de ellos era un pedazo del corazón de ese dragón. Quien al pasar de los años iba sintiendo como la oscuridad en su interior iba menguando, dando paso a la maravillosa luz que ofrece el amor verdadero.

Así fueron pasando los años, entre alegrías, tristezas, problemas, pérdidas.

Uno a uno los amigos fueron desapareciendo, en la distancia que impone la muerte, mientras tanto, el dragón y el fénix siguieron juntos, haciéndose fuertes el uno al otro, apoyándose el uno al otro, amándose entre ellos, y dando amor a cada uno de sus seres queridos.

Llegaron los nietos, y después de un tiempo más, los bisnietos.

Ahora ambos ya son muy viejos para estar solos. Viven aislados del mundo, pero rodeado de las personas que aman. Saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también partan hacia la eternidad, como tantos otros se fueron ya.

Draco aún es arrogante y tozudo a pesar de ser un anciano. Sus ciento quince años recién cumplidos no le quitan lo valiente. A veces, en al noche, cuando quiere escapar de la angustia que le produce no ser tan joven como lo era antes, toma a su mujer de la mano y se escapan a los jardines de la mansión, donde se escabullen dentro del invernadero que Narcissa les obsequió hace tanto tiempo atrás, buscando estar de nuevo como hace tantos años, donde solamente eran ellos dos, y no tenían que preocuparse por deberes ni otras cosas.

Otras tantas, cuando se reúnen los mayores, pelea hasta el cansancio con "la comadreja" Weasley y con "San Potter", como él los llama, amistad disfrazada por la tolerancia que les produjo el matrimonio de Scorpius con Lily Luna Potter y de Katerina con Albus Severus Potter. Con Granger (ahora Weasley) la lleva más pausado, pues ella nunca más será una sangre sucia, al menos no en la mansión de los Malfoy.

La vida ha sido buena para ambos, sin embargo, sienten que esta llegando el momento en el que tendrán que partir y dejar atrás todo lo que conocieron, y por momentos les parece que será difícil dejar todo lo que aman, pero cuando se miran y se reconocen en los ojos del otro, cuando ven en sus pupilas el mismo fuego que desde hace años arde dentro de ellos, se dicen a si mismos que mientras estén juntos, nada importa.

Por eso, la última escapada les lleva más tiempo.

Él la toma de la mano como tantas noches, pero ella sabe que esa noche no es como las otras. Con lentitud se visten, con sus mejores galas, el le riñe porque ese suéter no le parece combinar con el elegante traje de trae puesto, ella solamente lo mira, durante lo que le parece una eternidad, ante lo cual él solamente gruñe y se abotona bien el maldito suéter. Ella sonríe con suficiencia.

Con parsimonia recorren los pasillos de la mansión, donde fueron tan felices durante tanto tiempo.

Les parece ver a Lucius corriendo tras Lucian y Scorpius, por en medio de los intrincados pasillos de la mansión. Más adelante, la pequeña figura de Katy aparece recostada a los pies de Narcissa, casi les parece escuchar la voz de la rubia mientras relata a una pequeña pelinegra totalmente fascinada, cómo es que el príncipe venció al dragón del cuento.

El silencio les cuenta sobre tantas cosas pasadas. Sobre la dulce infancia de sus hijos, su rebelde adolescencia y después, cuando uno a uno fueron yéndose a vivir sus propias vidas, cuando cada uno hizo su camino y la casa quedó nuevamente silenciosa, hasta que el sonido de los gorjeos y balbuceos de sus nietos llenó nuevamente la mansión de vida y alegría.

Caminan lentamente por el largo pasillo hacia la entrada, donde las personas de los retratos, las cuales parecen saber que es el final, los saludan por última vez, maravillados porque saben que ese rebelde dragón encontró la horma de su zapato en ese testarudo fénix.

Con un último vistazo, se despiden del interior, saliendo a los jardines tan primorosamente cuidados, donde los pavos albinos se mueven en la oscuridad al percibir sus presencias.

La luna brilla en todo lo alto, mientras las estrellas se reflejan en los dos pares de ojos grises que observan a su alrededor, el que fuera su amado hogar. El camino hasta el invernadero nunca les pareció tan corto, como si la muerte fuera adelantando el camino para llegar más rápido.

Ya dentro del invernadero, ella se sorprende gratamente al observar cómo todo esta dispuesto para una cena romántica. La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del rubio se agranda, mientras le rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos, instándola a caminar hacia la mesa.

La velada pasa sin contratiempos, mientras ellos se cuentan entre sí cosas del pasado y los recuerdos felices y tristes de sus vidas son compartidos entre ellos.

La primera vez que se vieron, después de la ceremonia de selección, donde con tanta mala suerte por parte de ella, uno de sus preciados libros fue a dar precisamente sobre uno de los carísimos zapatos italianos de él. La mueca de dolor y rabia en el rostro del rubio ha sido siempre la mejor forma que ha encontrado con el pasar de los años para hacer enfurruñar a su esposo. Siempre funciona.

La vez que se encontraron en la sala común, antes de que él cumpliera el "encargo" del Lord, cuando él salió sigilosamente después de darle varios consejos. Ella nunca olvidará la extraña sensación que sintió en el estómago después de esto, como si presintiera que algo malo fuera a pasar. Después de tanto tiempo, se ha dado cuenta que era genuina preocupación por el destino del rubio.

La vez que se reencontraron en parís, después de tanto tiempo, cuando no podía apartar la vista de ella, donde por primera vez sus ojos lo hipnotizaron, donde la pregunta sobre que tan grises eran los ojos de ella fue contestada, después de su primer beso.

Cuando se casaron, cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor, cuando nacieron sus hijos… cuando él descubrió con orgullo que siempre sería _el único_…

Cada uno de esos recuerdos esta grabado a fuego en el corazón de ambos, y el rubio espera que Merlín le permita llevarse esos recuerdos a la eternidad.

Con un movimiento de varita, una suave música comienza a sonar, mientras el rubio se levanta y le ofrece su mano, para comenzar a bailar lentamente con ella entre sus brazos. Allie comienza a llorar quedamente, pues después de tanto tiempo, aún se emociona cuando escucha la canción que bailaron en su boda.

El sueño comienza a vencerlos, mientras se dirigen despacio hacia los sillones, donde se echan uno al lado del otro, frente a frente, mirándose con amor, diciéndose con palabras cuánto se aman, dándose ánimos para continuar hasta el final.

El amanecer los sorprende abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, mientras dentro de la casa los pequeños apenas se van desperezando, alejando al sueño que no los deja despertar, con una extraña sensación inundando sus corazones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así los encuentran, abrazados el uno al otro, fríos e inertes, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, y en sus rostros, ya ancianos y arrugados, pero ahora brillantes y serenos, un gesto de paz y tranquilidad envidiable.

Los niños lloran, por ambos, porque los va a extrañar tanto, pero los mayores saben que en medio de la tristeza, tienen que sentirse felices y orgullosos, porque ese amor que nació tanto tiempo atrás, aún después de la muerte, seguirá viviendo en la eternidad.

Porque el amor que hay entre ellos dos será como ellos, _únicos_…

Para siempre…

* * *

Bueno, otro final... gracias por leer, de verdad con todo mi corazón se los agradezco...

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
